1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present inventive concept relate to a method of transmitting an anonymous message and a message transmission system using the same, and more particularly, to a method of transmitting an anonymous message for which anonymity is guaranteed, and a message transmission system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
These days, there are many kinds of methods of transmitting a message. For example, one-to-one text message transmission is possible using a smart phone, and message transmission is also possible over a social network service (SNS), such as Twitter.
In the related-art message transmission method, a message includes diverse additional information such as user identification (ID), a user name, contact information, and a user's location as well as message text.
Accordingly, when a message needs to be transmitted anonymously (for example, when a user wishes to anonymously transmit a message, when a correspondent in a dangerous location transmits a message, or when a user wishes to tell a secret that is kept to himself), user information is exposed and cannot be protected by the related-art message transmission method.